<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey please help me 🤼♂️ by miraculouslytired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384193">Hey please help me 🤼♂️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslytired/pseuds/miraculouslytired'>miraculouslytired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Advice, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, My First AO3 Post, New Writer, first fic, idk what to tag uhm, im just gonna tag random stuff tbh, ladrien, lmao im awkward help, love square, pls help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslytired/pseuds/miraculouslytired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I am 100% new to writing fics please read the short paragraph or 2 and if you are able to help me w some stuff lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey please help me 🤼♂️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyyy guys first off I just wanna say hiiiii<br/>
SO a little about me... i'd rather not share my name but if you want to address me you can call me A. I use she/her pronouns. I have never written a fanfic before but I enjoy writing and usually do really well on essays and stuff. i read on ao3 an unhealthy amount as well-</p>
<p>But my main issue right now is that i have no starting ideas. so if any of you have any mlb love square fanfic ideas [length wise probably 1000-15000 words?] or know of any prompts PLEASEEE drop some for me it would be extremely helpful. I do plan on coming up with some of my own ideas but prompts help me get ideas flowing so I don't start out trying to write a lengthy fic lmao.</p>
<p>Anyways if you have any ideas or advice that would be amazing, have a great day :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>